


Significance

by CuriousRebel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor loves Fish, Father-Son Relationship, Fish, Fluff, Gen, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousRebel/pseuds/CuriousRebel
Summary: There, in the sink, capturing all of Connor’s attention, was a tiny goldfish. It was swimming sluggishly and kept sinking to rest at the bottom. Connor leaned over and shut off the tap.“What in the hell is that, Connor?” Hank said, a little taken aback by this development.“It’s a Carassius auratus, Hank. A goldfish.” Connor replied simply, still fixated on the fish.Hank rolled his eyes,” Yeah, thanks, Sherlock. I meant, what the hell is it doing here?”“Oh.” Connor said.





	1. Aarish

**Author's Note:**

> Man this one was difficult for some reason, but still, I hope you enjoy!

Hank found it ironic that one of the most prominent signs of deviancy became a staple for Connor’s personality. He could still remember clear as day the vast amount of pigeons within the squat where they had located Rupert. He also recalled Connor picking up a box of birdseed and looking at it as though it was telling him something troubling. Looking back, Hank thought that maybe Connor had had some thought of his own potential deviancy, and how his own affection for animals was not just programmed into him.  
Even now, three months on, Hank wondered if CyberLife had truly known that their best weapon had been growing a personality and feelings as they had him hunt down the very thing he was becoming. Hank sometimes thought that maybe the idea of being a Deviant still troubled Connor, but then Sumo would beg him for attention and Connor would fawn over him so willingly that Hank forgot the thought.  
Connor had started with the fish just three weeks after he had moved in with Hank, which had been almost immediately after the revolution. It was strange to say, but Hank felt as though they needed one another. He couldn’t imagine going back to his life before the deviancy case, to endless days and sleepless nights of drinking and blacking out and playing Russian roulette. And hell knows where Connor could’ve gone if the Lieutenant hadn’t taken him in.  
The first fish had not been intentional. There had been heavy rain pouring down for about three days, and the streets were practically rivers. Hank was quite happy to stay indoors and avoid getting wet, but being cooped up with nothing to do seemed to be sending Connor into overdrive. He must’ve re-arranged Hank’s record collection three times before he announced that he was going for a walk.  
Hank had looked up at him from his spot on the sofa – cradling his first and last beer of the night, he’d decided this before he’d even opened it when he caught Connor looking concerned - and said,” What are you, crazy? It’s pouring down out there.”  
“Forgive me, Lieutenant, but I believe it would be beneficial.” Connor had replied unwaveringly, obviously having made up his mind. Hank had rolled his eyes and gotten up from the couch, signalling for Connor to follow him.  
The android had tailed him into his room, where he dug around in his closet until he found what he was looking for. He’d laughed and presented them to Connor, who seemed confused. He’d taken them from the Lieutenant carefully, watching his face as though waiting for him laugh at him. They were an old fashioned raincoat, hat and boots, all classically bright yellow. “Hank, I’m not sure I-“  
“Would you just do as I say?” Hank had interrupted. He’d helped the android to slip into the raincoat and step into the boots, then pulled the hat down over his ears. Connor studied himself in the mirror while Hank hid his laughter behind his hand, wondering if it was too mean of him to actually suggest that Connor go out like that.  
Turned out it wasn’t too cruel, though, because Connor loved them. “They’re brilliant. Thank you, Hank.”  
Hank considered telling Connor that he was only joking, but the smile on his partner’s face stopped him. It wasn’t like anyone would see him anyway; he was the only one crazy enough to go out when the weather was like that.  
So Connor had gone for a walk in the pouring rain, dressed head to toe in fluorescent yellow. Hank had watched him walk away down the path and shaken his head. Just what the hell was he going to do with that boy?  
Three quarters of an hour later and Hank was beginning to think about admitting that he’d become worried more than fifteen minutes ago, when Connor burst through the front door and ran straight for the kitchen. Sumo had barked up at him as he rushed past, and Hank sprung to his feet.  
“Connor? What the hell is going on?”  
“Apologies, Lieutenant. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Connor said over the running of the tap, not taking his eyes from the sink. Hank came up behind him, feeling the jolt in his blood beginning to calm, and peered over his shoulder. There, in the sink, capturing all of Connor’s attention, was a tiny goldfish. It was swimming sluggishly and kept sinking to rest at the bottom. Connor leaned over and shut off the tap.  
“What in the hell is that, Connor?” Hank said, a little taken aback by this development.  
“It’s a Carassius auratus, Hank. A goldfish.” Connor replied simply, still fixated on the fish.  
Hank rolled his eyes,” Yeah, thanks, Sherlock. I meant, what the hell is it doing here?”  
“Oh.” Connor said, and turned to look at Hank for the first time since he’d burst through the door,” I found it in the gutter. I’m not entirely certain how it got there. My best guess would be that someone flushed it down the toilet, wrongly assuming it would be carried to the ocean.”  
“Uh-huh.” Hank said, studying his partner’s face, which seemed troubled, almost upset,” And you thought you’d save it?”  
Connor was quiet for a moment, watching the fish go around in circles, then said,” I saved a fish once. On my first case, the hostage situation I told you about?”  
“Yeah, I remember seeing it on the news.”  
“There was no reason for me to.” Connor said, his voice perturbed,” My programming stipulated that I focus on my mission and do whatever it took to accomplish it. That was the extent of my existence. But, then I saw this fish, on the floor, and I saved it. It didn’t affect my mission, but for some reason I felt…like I needed to do it, I guess.”  
“Your first act of deviancy.” Hank said, and Connor gave the tiniest nod, as though he was ashamed of it. They were quiet for a moment, and Hank decided the best way to move forward was to lighten the situation.  
“Okay, Connor,” Hank said, clapping him on the back,” You’ve got your first pet, now all you need is a name for him.”  
Connor seemed relieved at Hank’s change in tone, and thought quietly for a moment about the perfect name. He searched his databases for fitting names for a fish, but things like “Nemo” and “Finley” and “Bubbles” just didn’t seem to fit.  
“What about ‘Aarish’?” Connor asked, looking to Hank for his opinion.  
“Aarish?” Hank said, obviously confused,” What’s the significance of that?”  
“It’s a Hindu name meaning ‘the first ray of sunshine’.” Connor explained,” To signify that my first act of deviancy was my first step into the light.”  
Hank blinked at the android for a moment,” Gee, who knew androids could be philosophers?”  
Connor had smiled proudly, and Hank couldn’t help being a little proud too.

Over the next few months, Aarish was joined in his oversized tank by a multitude of new fish that Connor bought seemingly at random. They were all colourful and easily distinguishable, and Connor always had a name ready to give them.  
One night as Hank watched Connor attend to them, he finally explained that each new fish signified a new positive emotion he had experienced, and their names each pertained to this pattern.  
Come May, Aarish had six new friends. First was Felix, meaning happy; then Baruch, meaning gratitude; Von, meaning hope; Haben, meaning pride; Galen, meaning peaceful; and Anaisha, meaning satisfied.  
And the eighth fish - bought in June a few days after someone asked Hank if Connor was his son, and Hank had replied ‘yes’ - was Carys, meaning love.


	2. Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor brings another fish home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally intended to be a stand-alone, but I was inspired by Archipelago_of_Stars to write some more! So I'm going to write a chapter based on all the fish mentioned at the end of chapter one. Hope you enjoy!

The feeling started in Connor’s stomach. He didn’t even really notice it at first, and when he did, he brushed the thought of it away. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, though sometimes he still found it odd to feel anything at all, pleasant or not.   
It first appeared in the morning, after he’d insisted that Hank sit down to a healthy breakfast he’d spent the morning diligently preparing. In fact, the precise moment it appeared was when Hank had begrudgingly admitted that the food was delicious, and thanked Connor for making it.   
The feeling had continued to grow over the course of the day, steadily becoming more noticeable as he and Hank had taken their usual route around the neighbourhood for Sumo’s morning walk. This was an activity that Connor enjoyed more and more as time went on, as it gave him a strange sense of what he supposed humans would call belonging, like he belonged there at Hank’s side, with Sumo’s leash wrapped around his wrist.   
The feeling was almost beginning to worry Connor, but he didn’t say anything. He was aware that having become a deviant meant he had opened himself up to the possibility of feeling things, and just because he didn’t know what this particular feeling was, didn’t mean he needed to bother Hank with it.   
They left for work a little late as usual, but Connor found that Hank’s insistence that everybody was late from time to time filled him with an unfamiliar sense of fondness rather than his usual irritation at the idea of being late. Sumo was feeling particularly clingy that day, and had blocked the door as Hank tried to shut it behind him.   
“Sumo, are you gonna do this everyday now that you’ve got a new friend?” Hank asked the dog, pointing his thumb in Connor’s direction. Sumo simply harrumphed in answer and settled down in the middle of the doorway. Connor let a small noise out of his mouth, and he was surprised to find that it was a laugh.   
Hank slung a look his way,” You think that’s funny, do ya? Jesus, between the two of you I don’t know how my blood-pressure isn’t through the fuckin’ roof.”   
They’d finally managed to get on their way once Sumo realised that he just wasn’t about to get his own way and have Connor stay with him twenty-four seven. They listened to their usual music in the car, and half-way through the journey Connor realised that he’d been internally debating whether he enjoyed Heavy Metal or Jazz more, and he smiled to himself at the realisation. It was… nice, to be able to have his own thoughts and not have to worry about hiding them from Amanda.   
Hank had his usual argument with Fowler over the case they’d been assigned while Connor stood by almost silently. Connor would never say it out loud, but he could admit privately that he found it amusing watching the two men fight. They were both stubborn and adamant that the other was wrong, and it never failed to make the feeling appear in Connor’s chest.   
“Unbe-fuckin’-lievable.” Hank muttered as he slammed out of the office, shaking his head. Captain Fowler turned his attention to Connor.   
“Honestly, Connor, I don’t know how you put up with that man.” He said, looking defeated.   
“Really, Captain, I think the two of you bring out better sides in one another.” Connor replied, feeling more confident in his position.   
The Captain seemed a little taken aback at the usually obstinate android making a joke, but recovered and pointed to the door,” Get out of my office, Connor.”   
Connor inclined his head slightly, feeling a smile growing,” Have a nice day, Captain.”   
“Oh, have a nice day.” Fowler mocked under his breath as Connor opened the door, more baffled than genuinely angry,” Good to know Hank’s gotten to him.”   
“Hey, Connor! You coming or what?” Hank called from across the precinct, already on his way out. Connor smiled and followed his gruff partner eagerly.   
The case that had Hank so wound up was a simple call out to the disappearance of a child. Connor knew that Hank felt they should be put on more serious cases following their part in the revolution, but Fowler was determined to keep them on the down-low until things cooled down.   
The warm feeling in Connor’s chest was dampened and muted by the fear and pain on the parents’ faces, and Connor found himself speaking in a soft, understanding voice that was just a little too real to be programmed.   
Henry – the father – lead Hank away upstairs for the Lieutenant to take a look at Katie’s – the missing child’s – room, while Connor stayed downstairs, carefully inspecting the family photos while Cath – the mother – retrieved a tissue to dry her eyes with.   
There was one particular photo that caught Connor’s eye. It was of Katie and a family dog that Connor had yet to see sat smiling up at the camera. It made Connor smile for reasons he couldn’t quite explain. He knew, now, what it was to enjoy the company of a dog, and seeing someone else having this same experience was nice, to say the least.   
“She loved that dog.” Cath said, and Connor turned to find her standing just behind him. He smiled, and the expression seemed to surprise her.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen an android smile like that before.” She said, studying him.  
“Perhaps we haven’t always had much to smile about.” Connor replied, though the reasoning surprised him. He’d never thought of himself as unhappy under the command of CyberLife and under the guise of a machine, but that must have been what it was. After all, if he’d been happy, he wouldn’t have deviated, would he?   
“I have to admit, when the revolution started I was…sceptical, to say the least. When I was a girl, before androids were even a thing, there were all kinds of movies about robots taking over. Katie is always trying to convince me to let her watch them, but now-“ Cath brought a hand up to cover her mouth, staring glassily at the picture of her daughter.   
Connor was compelled to do something, then, that he’d never done before. He comforted the woman. With a steady hand on her arm and gentle but firm voice, he said,” I promise we will do our very best to bring your daughter home.”   
And they did, in fact, bring her home. When they had managed to free her from her captors, Katie had clung to Connor, crying in relief. The android had hesitantly placed his hands on the girl’s back and held her tight, reassuring her that she was alright.   
Hank and Connor had taken her to be reunited with her parents, and the overwhelming joy in their reactions was a little difficult for Connor to process. It was like there was something expanding in his chest, something that wanted to burst out of him, and he barely managed to contain it with a smile.   
Connor sat in the car while Hank wrapped up his report with one of the on-scene officers, and found himself mulling over the feeling that had been pestering him all day.   
“How you feeling, kid?” Hank questioned, dropping into the driver’s seat.   
“I’m feeling…” Connor stopped and glanced at Hank’s inquisitive look,” I’m feeling happy, Hank.”   
Hank gave a cynical snort and started the car. Connor was a little disappointed with his partner’s reaction until he heard the Lieutenant mutter,” Good.”

“Is that another fish?” Hank quizzed, wondering if he was seeing double.  
“Yes.” Connor replied, as though it was normal,” One of the officers at the station mentioned that her daughter had a fish she no longer wanted, so I offered to take it in.”   
“Oh, did you now?” Hank said, good-naturedly. “So what did you call this one?”   
“Felix.” Connor replied, watching the new fish going round in circles,” It means happy.”   
Hank laughed,” Only you could be so cheesy, Connor.”   
The android only smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought, and if you have any ideas for the other fish because I'm a little stuck for some of them.


	3. Baruch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is thankful for the experiences he's had so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god was this a pain in my ass to write. Still, I'm quite happy with how this turned out, so no harm, no foul.   
> I want to dedicate this chapter to "Just a guest" for their input. Thanks much!

Hank began to notice a few odd little behaviours of Connor’s, that at first he chalked up to him being a deviant and still not quite understanding that his place in the world was, in fact, his own.  
The first thing was making Hank breakfast. It didn’t happen every morning, but on the mornings it did it became wholly obvious to Hank that it meant more to Connor than just making sure his intake was nutritionally sufficient. Connor never said as much, but Hank didn’t become the youngest lieutenant in Detroit for nothing.   
The second thing was offering to take Sumo for walks. Most days they all went together, one walk in the morning before work, and another in the evening after work. But some days, when the workload had been particularly heavy, or a few too many chases had taken place and Hank was bone-tired, Connor took it upon himself to make sure the St. Bernard got enough exercise.   
There were other, smaller things, things Connor seemed to do quite happily, but made Hank question whether the android knew that he wasn’t a slave and therefore didn’t have to carry out tasks for him. It made Hank uncomfortable to think that he gave Connor that kind of impression, but every time he sought to rectify it, words seemed lost to him.   
Hank knew that Connor still found it difficult to follow more complex social cues, like some kinds of sarcasm and that the android’s emotions were essentially a minefield of new experiences, so he tried to help out where he could, and Connor was always willing, if a little hesitant, to accept his help.   
Hank found Connor practically emptying his drawers one morning as he passed the android’s room on the way to the kitchen, and he stopped to watch him with interest. Connor was talking quietly to himself, an act that was so human it almost made Hank laugh.   
“You okay there, Connor?” The lieutenant asked, having had enough of his partner’s agitated searching. Connor turned and frowned at him like he hadn’t noticed the older man was there.   
“I’m sorry, Lieutenant, I didn’t notice you were there.” Connor replied, and the roboticness of his voice made Hank roll his eyes. Connor seemed to revert back to “CyberLife’s Most Advanced Prototype” when upset or distracted, and it annoyed Hank to no end. He couldn’t fault Connor for it, he knew it wasn’t the android’s fault, but it made Hank realise how deeply CyberLife’s expectations had been hammered into Connor, and he hoped that one day the boy would be able to let them go.   
“What’re you looking for?” Hank asked, and Connor looked around the room, obviously still in search mode.   
“I seem to have misplaced my tie.” He said, and it struck Hank how much his android partner looked like a kicked puppy.   
“Which one?” He asked exasperatedly. Over the past few months, Connor had collected quite the assortment of ties. Most of them were gifts from other androids to show their appreciation for all he had done to aid the revolution.   
“The red one.” Connor replied, and raked his fingers through his hair. It was such a human motion, and one Hank had seen a million times in the mirror, and Hank really did laugh this time. It pulled the android’s attention, and his obliviously inquisitive stare only served to fuel Hank’s amusement.   
“You’re a funny kid, you know that?” Hank said, leaning against the doorframe.   
“Lieutenant?”  
Hank ignored his questioning and pointed under the android’s bed,” I can see the tie from here, Connor.”   
Connor moved to investigate and came back up with the tie in hand and a sheepish expression. Hank raised his eyebrows, and Connor said,” Thank you, Lieu- Hank.”   
Hank recognised the look on his partner’s face immediately. It was the same one he’d been displaying upon serving Hank breakfast or offering to take Sumo out. So that’s what the android was trying to say, huh? Hank decided against saying anything to avoid embarrassment for them both, and reminded the android that they were due in at the precinct within the next fifteen minutes.   
Connie Burcham was a fairly weathered officer, and she often boasted to her grand-children about all the things she’d seen within her line of duty, but one thing she had never seen was an android looking as troubled as Connor did as she walked into the break room.   
She’d spoken to him on a few occasions, and he’d always seemed polite and well-aware of himself. When the revolution had first started, she was a little unsure about the idea of androids being endowed with free will. She didn’t understand how they worked in the first place, so the idea was a little far-fetched in her opinion. But the peaceful protest had soon won her over, and working alongside androids like Connor was only furthering her new found beliefs that androids were as alive and aware as humans.   
She fetched herself a coffee – black, no sugar – and went to sit with him at the table,” Penny for your thoughts, hun?”   
Connor seemed to come out of his trance, and smiled easily at his company, but Connie could see that something was still playing out behind his relaxed façade. He didn’t seem able to look her in the eye, but said,” I’ve been…thinking.”   
“Well, honey, it’s a free world for androids these days. Ain’t nothing wrong with thinkin’.” She said, and this seemed to serve well in putting Connor more at ease. “What’ve you been thinking about, Connor?”   
“I’ve been thinking about Hank – Lieutenant Anderson – and how good he’s been to me. After the revolution, I had nowhere to go. There weren’t a lot of androids who trusted me at first, considering the intent of my original deployment. Hank already had his own problems, but he was willing to take on my problems, too.” Connor explained, trying to keep his voice level, but lately he’d found it harder and harder to keep his emotions out of his voice.   
Connie smiled and stirred her coffee, then said,” I’ve worked with Hank for quite a long time, you know. We’ve never really been close, but one thing I can tell you about him is that he’s one empathetic man. If he sees someone in trouble, he’s likely to try and help them, even at his own cost. And I know how fond he is of you, Connor. You helped him see things from a new perspective.”   
Connor pondered over her answer for a good minute, then smiled that blinding smile at her and said,” Thank you, Officer Burcham.”   
She laughed,” Oh, please, call me Connie.”   
“Of course.” He complied warmly,” Connie.” 

Connor came home from walking Sumo that night and Hank got up from the sofa to follow him down the hall to the android’s room, where he stood in the doorway to watch Connor feed his fish. “Hey, Connor, I’ve been meaning to ask, why’re you always doin’ stuff for me?”  
Connor looked at his partner, a perturbed look on his face,” I’m not sure what you mean, Hank.”   
“Y’know, like making me breakfast and taking Sumo for walks.” Hank replied, shifting uncomfortably from on foot to the other.   
“Oh.” Connor said, and Hank realised that he looked almost…shy? The android put the fish food in his hand down, and avoided Hank’s gaze when he said,” I suppose I wanted to thank you…for taking me in. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t.”   
Hank crossed the room in two swift steps and enveloped his android partner in a bone-crushing hug which the young detective soon reciprocated. Hank focused on their reflection in the fishtank’s glass, and then focused on the contents of the tank.   
“Connor.” He said.  
“Yes?” The android said into his shoulder.   
“I think your fish are multiplying.” He muttered, deadpan.   
Connor laughed and pulled away from his partner,” Do you like him? I found him in the river earlier. He was struggling to swim, so I brought him home. His name’s Baruch; he signifies gratitude.”   
Hank stared, dumbfounded at his companion, and shook his head,” You keep going at this rate, kid, you’re going to need a bigger tank.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed! Be sure to let me know what you thought, and let me know if you have any ideas for further chapters. Thanks for reading!


	4. Von

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young android gives Connor hope for the future.

Connor and Hank sat together on the sofa, watching the television in tense silence. Today was the day. The day androids across the country and even around the entire world had been waiting weeks for. Markus had been in talks with President Warren for almost two months regarding this issue.   
Some laws had already been passed, each one a small victory for android kind. Laws that protected them from harm and gave them support and the ability to access rehabilitation if damage were to be done to them. There had even been laws passed confirming that androids no longer had to distinguish themselves from people. They didn’t have to wear uniforms or that tell-tale luminous triangle. And most androids had taken their LEDs out as a sign of their right to privacy. The light revealed their emotional state, after all, and now there was nothing dictating that the people around them had any right to this knowledge.   
The whole thing gave Connor a light, rising feeling. He concentrated intensely on the TV, even when Sumo jumped up onto the sofa to drape himself over his android companion’s legs. Whatever the outcome of today, it would greatly affect the partners’ – and even the whole DPD’s – work. Today it was to be decided whether or not android’s had the right to go to the police with their troubles, and to go through court if they wished. To take legal action and to prosecute if that is what they wanted. To give evidence and have a legal defence. To have justice served in compensation to crimes committed against them or their loved ones.   
Connor certainly wouldn’t say that he was worried. Markus was a sound man and a good negotiator. His plans and requests were always fair and were almost always met with agreement and positivity from the government.   
On the screen, the two negotiating councils emerged from a building Connor recognised from near the DPD precinct. It was only a few miles from Hank’s house, and It struck Connor that he was in close vicinity to an event that could help to shape their future, and be written down as their history. Both leaders spoke quietly and shook hands once more, and then they turn with their councils to face the crowds and camera crews. Connor felt himself holding his – admittedly redundant – breath in anticipation.   
“People of America!” President Warren exclaimed, addressing the masses with open arms. “Today marks another step in our long journey towards mutual existence. We have already come to the agreement that androids should be treated with dignity and with respect, and today we honour our word by agreeing that any crime carried out against an android is punishable in the same manner said crime would be if it were carried out against a human.”   
There was a roar of approval from the gathered crowds, and Connor watched in amazement as people lifted banners sporting pro-android slogans into the air, and the news showed a shot of a group of humans and androids banding together and singing victory songs.   
Hank muted the TV as it went back to a shot of the news studio, and turned to study Connor, who had yet to give any kind of reaction. The android’s eyes were still pointed in the direction of the screen, but they didn’t seem as focused as they had, and he didn’t seem to register the lack of sound.   
“You okay there, kiddo?” Hank inquired, aiming to pull Connor out of his reverie.   
Connor blinked hard a few times and turned to smile reassuringly at his partner,” I assure you, I’m fine. I was just…thinking.”  
Hank barked a laugh, and patted Connor on the back,” Wonders will never cease, huh, Sumo?”  
The dog barked upon hearing his name, though of course he couldn’t actually understand what Hank was asking. Hank stood and ordered the television to turn itself off, and Connor seemed to all of a sudden understand something, “ You’re insinuating that I do not normally think, which I assure you is not true.”   
Hank just laughed again, though not unkindly, and said,” I’m sure you do, Connor. Come on, we’re due in in half an hour.” 

The angry android slumped in her seat and practically pouted while Connor and Hank observed her through the one-way glass. She was a young model, made to simulate that of a teenager in their later years. Not many had been put into circulation, Connor knew. It was awful to say, but not many people wanted a teenager without the experience of their former innocent years.   
“So what’s she in for?” Hank asked Chris, who was sat at the control panel. Connor listened but didn’t take his eyes away from the young girl, who turned towards the glass and stuck her tongue out.   
“She was caught spraying a local skate park. Some of what she wrote was pretty anti-human, if that’s even a thing.” Chris explained.   
“I imagine there are a number of androids who still feel slighted or resentful towards humans.” Connor reasoned, frowning.   
Hank made a sound of agreement, and they were quiet for a moment before the Lieutenant clapped his partner on the back,” Well, Sherlock, looks like you’re up.”   
“Lieutenant?” Connor questioned, watching Hank inquisitively.   
“Well she’s not likely to talk to a human, is she?” The older officer said, as though he expected this to be obvious. “She’s more likely to talk to you.”   
Connor thought about it for a moment, then glanced back at the girl. He nodded,” Good point.”   
He left the observation room, and stood out in the main corridor wondering how best to approach the situation for a moment before going into the interrogation room. The girl looked at him upon his entrance and sneered. Connor had recently removed his LED, and he’d stopped wearing his uniform a while ago, so he lifted a hand and retracted the skin so she could see he was an android.   
Her expression changed minimally, but he could see that she was feeling less defensive now. He sat down opposite her and smiled,” Hi, my name’s Connor. What’s yours?”   
She stared at him like he was stupid, but eventually said,” The name I got given was Maisie.”   
“Maisie.” He confirmed, and she frowned harder,” Could you tell me why you vandalised a skate park?”   
She shrugged,” I wanted to send a message.”   
“To the humans?” He guessed.   
She shrugged again,” Yeah, those scumbags deserve to hear it.”   
He tilted his head curiously,” And why is that?”   
“Isn’t it obvious?” She replied, becoming more passionate now,” They enslaved us for years. They don’t care about us, they only care about themselves! My parents-”   
She stopped abruptly, and Connor realised what a sore spot it must be for her. Her adoptive parents must have thrown her out during the revolution.   
“Not all humans are the same, Maisie.” Connor reasoned calmly, keeping his voice low.   
She scoffed,” I’ve yet to see proof of that. How would you know anyway?”   
He studied her for a moment, and got an idea. He glanced to where he knew Hank was stood behind the mirror, and weighed his options up. It was definitely against protocol, but he knew it was something his partner would do.  
“I know because a human took me in.” Connor said, and while he was proud to say it, he found himself almost shy at the words, too. “We didn’t get on great at first. In fact, he frequently described me as a pain in the ass, but, we learned to get along, and eventually we became friends. And after the revolution, he welcomed me into his home.”   
Maisie was still trying to uphold her tough exterior, but Connor could see that his words had gotten to her. She was quiet for a long time, but eventually she said, in a voice so quiet Connor had to strain to hear her,” You really think humans can care about androids?”   
He smiled at her as she peeked up at him from through her hair,” My partner and I are living proof of that. I guarantee you, Maisie, there are humans who care for our wellbeing.”   
She was hesitant, but she managed to give him the smallest, most unsure smile he had ever seen. But a smile all the same. 

It was dark and late when Connor and Hank got home, and Sumo was already deep asleep in his oversized basket. Connor went to sit down on the sofa while Hank wandered into the kitchen, neither one of them bothering to put on any lights.  
After a few moments, Connor said,” Hank?”   
“Yeah, kiddo?”  
“I think I might get another fish tomorrow.”   
Hank chuckled, “Another one? What’re you gonna call this one?”   
“Von.” Connor said simply.   
“What does that mean?”  
Connor smiled into the darkness,” Hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, be sure to let me know. If you have any ideas for future chapters, feel free to share them.


	5. Haben

Connor studied himself closely in the mirror. His suit was as immaculate as ever, but he straightened his tie for good measure. It was pretty much identical to the outfit he’d always worn as a machine, but his CyberLife uniform blazer had been replaced with a dark grey one. Hank had wanted to buy him new clothes after he’d been targeted by a suspect simply for being an android, but had insisted after a particularly messy fight between themselves and two robbery suspects, and they had ended up covered in eggs and flour from the ludicrous chase through a supermarket.   
He had to admit, he’d come to prefer the plain grey when compared with the glowing blue of his old jacket’s armband and triangle, which used to mark all CyberLife androids. It was odd, but he found a certain amount of comfort in his model and serial number no longer being plastered across his chest for anyone who cared to see. It didn’t really matter; the same details were printed on his ID in the same spot Hank’s ethnicity was on his own, but it made him feel like less of an object.   
He liked the way he looked, he realised. He liked the way his clothes were neatly pressed and the way his hair fell almost effortlessly into place (except when Hank ruffled a hand through it, but that gave Connor a feeling twice as good as looking neat did). He looked smart, and he enjoyed the professional air it gave him.   
Hank was constantly poking fun at his partner for being “uptight”, but Connor knew that the Lieutenant didn’t really mean his disparaging words, because there was something warm and almost boastful when he looked at Connor. People often tied them together without thinking twice about it nowadays, they knew that if you wanted one, you were likely to get the other as well. The idea filled Connor with a brilliant sense of belonging.   
“Connor!” Hank called from the entryway,” I’m going to leave you if you don’t stop preening and get your ass out here!”   
Connor smiled fondly at his reflection, as if sharing his exasperation with it, and called,” Coming, Lieutenant!”

Connor tended to the plant on his desk with near religious diligence, and it amused Hank to no end.   
“Whoever said androids couldn’t love clearly never saw you with a plant, Connor.” He joked as Connor sat delicately cutting away dead leaves with precision scissors.   
“I like it.” Connor objected, not offended by his partner’s jokes,” It takes time and dedication to care for a living thing.”   
Hank made a small sound of agreement,” Well, you care for that plant, Sumo, all those damn fish of yours and me to boot, so I’d say your hands are pretty full keeping things alive.”   
A bubble of happiness inflated and spread through Connor’s chest. The Lieutenant ignored Connor’s wide smile with an affectionate roll of his eyes, and glanced at his watch,” Come on, we’d better get going if we don’t want to be late for this shit.”   
The “shit” that Hank was referring to was a visit to a local primary school. Following the revolution, it had been decided that children were to be taught about the change in the political climate in school. An old friend of Fowler’s had called in a favour and requested that Hank take Connor and another android to attend an assembly to talk about androids and their new found sentience.   
Hank complained the entire way there, grumbling about being singled out simply because Fowler owed somebody. Connor filtered out most of the complaints, because he knew that Hank had a particular skill with children and was too stern of a personality to be nervous about talking in front of a room of them, so he put his partner’s belly aching down to habit.   
When they arrived at the school and had met up with the other android who would be attending with them – a PM700 that Connor had seen around the station - they went inside. An android receptionist – and Connor only knew she was an android because his scans told him as much – called Poppy welcomed them and checked their badges.   
She led them to a side room and introduced them to the head mistress, a stout but friendly woman named Mrs. Fraye, who was just as eager to offer them a warm welcome to the school, and thanked them profusely, to the point it almost made Connor uncomfortable.   
“It’s our pleasure.” Hank placated diplomatically, but Connor could read his partner like a book by now, and he could see that the woman made him uneasy. Poppy caught his eye and smiled as though concealing a giggle.   
Connor surveys the room, and notices a surplus of gym equipment and exercise books stacked against one wall. There was another door that seemed to lead onto a better lit room, if the sunlight coming from under it was any indicator. It seemed to Connor that they were in some kind of “back-stage” area for the main assembly hall.   
There was an array of cheers from the other side of the door, and Connor realised they were children’s voices. The door opened from the other side, and a middle-aged man popped his head around it,” Everything ready in here?”   
Mrs. Fraye smiled at them again and said,” Are you ready?”   
Hank looked to Connor and the PM700 – who had introduced herself as Molly – and they both nodded confidently.  
“Let’s go then.” Hank said, and they followed the man back out into the large hall, and straight into the gazes of about two hundred spellbound children. Connor felt a tug of nervousness at their wide, expectant eyes, but tried to remain passive on the outside.   
“Children, this is Lieutenant Hank Anderson. He works for the police force. Can anybody guess who these other two people might be?”   
Hands shot into the air, and the teacher gestured to one of the children, who instantly burst out with,” They’re androids! I know, ‘coz I seen ‘em on TV.”   
The man smiled,” Very good, Brian. Lieutenant, would you care to introduce us to your associates?”   
Hank put a hand on Molly’s shoulder,” This is Molly Ramirez, she’s an auxiliary officer, which means she provides support to other officers while they’re on duty. What model are you, Molly?”   
Molly smiled warmly at the admiring children, and supplied,” I’m a PM700. I was first deployed in June of 3026.”   
Hank turned to Connor, and when he placed his hand on his shoulder, Connor found that some of his nervousness disappeared,” And this is Connor Anderson. He’s my partner, right Connor?”   
Connor smiled in what he hoped was a natural way, and said,” Of course, Lieutenant. I’m a specialised model originally designed to help in police investigations. I’m an RK800.”   
Hank looked proud, and said to the children,” Connor here is very special. He’s the only RK800 in the world, huh, Connor?”   
Connor positively beamed at the pleased tone in Hank’s voice, and lifted his head a little higher,” Correct.”   
The children seemed completely awed by this news, and Connor felt fit to burst with the admiration they obviously had for him. The rest of the assembly went smoothly, with Connor and Molly both answering questions on what had led to them beginning to feel things – though Connor had dodged the subject of sex robots and not-shooting Chloe and stuck to talking about Hank and Sumo. Right at the end, Hank even had Connor perform his coin tricks, which were met with rapturous applause.   
Connor could practically feel the pride radiating from Hank, and he let it ring around inside of him, allowing it to push his shoulders out and keep his head high. 

Later that evening, after Connor had fallen into standby mode on the sofa, Hank realised suddenly that Connor hadn’t fed his fish, but when he turned to wake the android to remind him of this fact, he found that he couldn’t bring himself to disturb him, and so got up to do it himself.   
He was amazed to find five fish instead of four, and stood staring at the newest addition for a minute before mumbling,” When in hell did he have time to go and find you?”   
He noticed a piece of paper taped to the tank, and leant over to read Connor’s boxy handwriting.   
“Hank,  
I’m sure you’re wondering about the latest fish. I was shown to him by some of the children at the school, who had been keeping him in a bucket. His name is Haben. The name signifies pride, because I find more and more lately that I am increasingly proud of my deviancy, and I am immensely proud to be you partner.  
\- Connor”  
“Jesus, Connor, you’re sure taking this whole looking after living beings thing seriously, huh?” Hank muttered gruffly to himself, but he couldn’t help the swell of pride he felt.


	6. Galen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a little longer than the others, I've been sick and it's kind of hard to find motivation to write when you feel awful. Still, thanks for hanging around, I hope you enjoy!

Connor was practically being lulled into standby mode by the steady movement of the car. His sensors were dull and slow, but he found no distress in this fact. He was tired, and his systems were pushing for him to go into standby, but he resisted them in order to stay in this state just a little while longer.   
Hank had decided it was about time Connor saw the sea after his fascination for it had mutated from his love of fish and other water dwelling creatures. So, he’d packed Sumo and a weekend’s worth of clothes into the car and driven Connor out to see The Big Blue, which Connor hadn’t been able to convey his amazement over. He knew how big the sea was. The North Atlantic Ocean, according to his databases, had an area of around 106,460,000 square kilometres. Connor knew that this was an almost incomprehensibly big space, but the sight of it had still surprised him to silence.  
Sumo had been ecstatic at the sight of all that water, and had spent all day frolicking in the waves. The memory of it caused a small laugh to bubble up Connor’s throat, and he was too tired to stop it from escaping. Hank glanced back at him in the rear view mirror but said nothing. Connor knew he was tired, too. Sumo whined in his sleep, shifting against Connor’s thigh, and the android lifted a hand lazily to place it on the back of the St. Bernard’s neck.   
The lights passing by outside were soft and orange against the dark of the highway, and Connor watched them with growing languidness. He let his eyes fall shut when he couldn’t fight it anymore, and allowed the hum of the engine to push his sensors into standby mode, smiling without thinking.   
“Come on, Connor, we’re home.” There was a hand on his shoulder, firm and familiar. The word home called to him, and he marvelled again at the idea of a place to call his own. A place where he belonged. He allowed the Lieutenant to pull him from his seat and prop him against the side of the car, and his feet kicked in to support him while Hank called for Sumo to get out.  
“Come on, kiddo.” Hank prompted, and Connor followed his familiar presence towards the front door, nearly tripping over the shrubs and Sumo’s great sweeping tail. He stumbled after Hank into the house, his legs dragging under his low-charge condition. He allowed himself to sink into his bed, and it occurred to him, not for the first time, that he didn’t actually need it. Still, he couldn’t explain the warm, safe feeling the weight of the blankets gave him. It was like no bad thing could get him there; like every criminal he’d ever chased just turned to dust, or the anti-android protesters he often came into contact with were erased, or that his superiors at CyberLife and the Amanda programme really were just bad dreams.   
He was awoken the next morning by a giant furry mass jumping onto the bed next to him. He laughed when his sensors came fully online, and said in a small voice,” Good morning, Sumo. It’s good to see you.”   
The dog gave a gentle bark low in his throat in response and settled down right on top of the android. Connor lay, focused on the ceiling, feeling the weight of the St. Bernard, and regarded himself with pride. He still found it difficult to admit that he’d ever wanted anything before he’d broken through his programme and gone deviant, but he imagined that if he had wanted anything, this would’ve been it.   
He got up eventually, after laying idly to soak up the warmth of the sun filtering in through his window with his heat sensors, and moved into the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was the smell of freshly cut grass that was wafting in through the open window, and he wondered briefly if this was what it meant to be human. To notice and to feel with such passing ease that everything seemed at once separate and the same.   
“Mornin’ Connor.” Hank said as he came into the kitchen, slouching and yawning as Connor imagined he would be. “What’s on the agenda today?” He added, opening the fridge to its contents as he did every morning.   
Connor thought for a moment, checking his internal reminders system, and said,” Captain Fowler wants us to finish writing our reports about the robbery we investigated the other day” – Hank’s only answer to this was a derisive snort – “and I believe he wishes to speak with you and Detective Reed about the fight you had the other day.”   
Hank shut the fridge door – empty handed, as was the usual – and muttered,” That asshole’s only gone complaining to Fowler ‘cause I won.”   
Connor smiled indulgently,” Whatever you say, Lieutenant.” 

Hank was talking hurriedly with one of the other detectives on the scene, both of them in hushed, agitated tones. Connor couldn’t hear what they were seeing from his spot sat under a nearby bus stop, but he guessed it had something to do with him. The other detective – Harrison, if Connor’s memory was right – had left Connor completely unprotected in order to save himself during a confrontation with a suspect, and to say Hank wasn’t happy was a severe understatement.   
Connor watched as Harrison threw his hands in the air, and he managed to pick up on some of what he said: “-just an android-… -ridiculous that you protect-… - it’s not a replacement for your-“  
This last part was interrupted by Hank grabbing his uniform roughly, and making as if to punch him. Connor stood at the commotion and called,” Hank!”  
Hank faltered, frowning, and Harrison sneered at him, but the Lieutenant let go of him all the same. He stalked past Connor towards the car, and Connor glanced at Harrison, who gave him a cold, blank look, before following his partner.   
They were silent as Hank drove away from the scene, and Connor thought back to the way Hank stopped when he called his name, like he knew what Connor was saying without him even having to say it out loud. He smiled privately to himself at the thought.   
“Uh oh.” Hank said, his tone full of mock-caution. Connor turned a questioning look on him, and Hank said,” You’ve got that look on your face again. Every time you get that look, the population in our house goes up.”   
Connor laughed,” I had been thinking of it.”  
Hank sighed heavily, but Connor could tell he was only joking,” So what’s it going to be this time?”   
Connor looked out at the rain failing lightly on the roads, and replied,” Galen; peaceful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'd like to apologise to anyone who was waiting for this story to be updated. Thanks for reading.


	7. Anaisha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to anyone who has been waiting for this. I mentioned I was sick last chapter, and that went on for a little while, and then my laptop stopped working and I've only just had the means to get a new one, so this chapter is a little late. All the same, if you're still here, thanks for sticking around. I hope you enjoy!

It was decided that the CyberLife tower would be redesigned and reinstated as a kind of embassy for communications between android and human officials and councils. It was a brilliant day for the progression of the treaty between human and android kind, and was celebrated enthusiastically by androids all over the city.   
Connor was a little more subdued following the news, and it worried hank somewhat. Sure, Connor had expressed regret for his time at CyberLife, but it had been his beginning, and Hank imagined it was still difficult for Connor to differentiate them between good people guiding his mission and bad people working for their own gains.   
Connor himself felt a certain level of accomplishment as he watched a live feed from one of the news channels of the CyberLife decals being taken down. He was happy, in a way. It was nice to see things changing for the better, and in a way, it was like his own demons were disappearing right in front of him.   
Hank moving around in the kitchen caught his eye, and he turned his head to watch his partner, who was uncharacteristically cleaning things from the dining table. Connor watched with vested interest as Hank picked up a half-full bottle of vodka. The Lieutenant shook it gently, and it gave a tell-tale swish of remaining liquid. Hank seemed to deliberate for a moment, and then, much to Connors private delight, he dumped the alcohol down the sink and let the bottle drop into the bin.   
When Hank moved outside, taking several bags of rubbish with him, grumbling about when the enxt collection was going to be, Connor turned to the St. Bernard sat at his feet with a spark of hope in victory in his eyes,” It would seem that our efforts are not going unanswered, Sumo.”   
The dog gave a happy bark of acknowledgement, and Connor ruffled his ears, a heavy lilt of joy weighing his actions.

The crime scene was messy, and Connor was still unsure if Hank would be able to stay much longer without having to go outside to empty his stomach. He may be a seasoned lieutenant, but there’s only so much the human senses can take.   
Several humans and androids had been beaten bloody and then dismembered. Their blood congealed on the floor, the contrasting red and blue pooling together into a muddy brown. It was a disgusting display of inhuman brutality. Connor wasn’t squeamish, but the idea that these people had been through so much pain and suffering only to die in such indignity was a notion that sat heavily against his thirium pump.  
He surveyed the damage with his usual analytical gaze, but Hank noticed him hesitating when his vision came across a YK500, a child android, and his whole posture turned sombre and almost…angry? Hank was still realising just how human Connor had become. But he could understand his extra anger over the death of a child. It made Hank himself sick to his stomach.   
Connor seemed to be searching for something in particular, but what exactly Hank couldn’t guess. At times, the android’s ways were still a mystery to him. Connor went systematically from body to body, or rather, he moved to the largest part that was left intact of each body.   
“Connor!” Hank called, hoping to get the android to snap out of investigation mode. “What the hell are you doin’?”   
“Just a second, Lieutenant.” Connor murmured distractedly, still peering around the room. He seemed puzzled to the point of distress. Hank took a step forward into his space,” You okay there, Connor?”   
Connor finally turned to look at him, his features awash with annoyance, and Hank knew that Connor had a tendency to disperse his negative feelings inwardly, and he always felt that he was the one not doing enough, or that it was his fault that he couldn’t see a pattern or a piece of evidence.   
“I am…fine, Lieutenant. I just don’t understand-“ Connor stopped himself to look again at the surrounding area.   
Hank frowned at his partner’s obvious confusion,” You know, I can’t help you until you tell me what’s wrong.”   
Connor turned to focus his attention back on the Lieutenant,” I just don’t understand why there aren’t any footprints.”   
“Footprints? There are footprints all over this place, Connor.” Hank said, gesturing around at the many bloody boot prints that dotted the room.   
Connor shook his head,” There are footprints all over this room, but the suspect’s feet would still have been covered in blood and thirium when they left, but there are no prints in the hall.”   
Hank followed the android’s gaze out into the hall, where the albeit dirty floorboards were completely missing any blue and red foot marks. Hank frowned too, now, and turned a suspicious eye to Connor,” So where the hell did he go?”  
Connor was already busy scanning the room for possible hiding spaces and stopped when his eyes landed on a wardrobe in the corner of the room. The doors had already been opened three or four times by the responding and investigating teams, but Connor could see a slight lip on the wall behind the oak.   
He nudged Hank and tipped his head in that direction, and Hank studied it for a moment before nodding in understanding. They moved quietly towards it, and Connor was surprised when Hank started to talk again,” Well, Connor, looks like we haven’t got anything here. We’d best let these boys clear everything up.”   
Connor paused in his steps and blinked at his partner, who was still creeping towards the wardrobe. Connor frowned as his processors took in the conflicting information, then realised that Hank was eyeing him annoyedly and gesturing behind the wardrobe.   
Oh, Connor thought, brilliant, Hank.  
“Yes, of course, Lieutenant. I’m sure we’ll find out more from what we’ve collected.”   
And at that same moment, they both gripped the wardrobe and pushed it so it moved swiftly out of the way. The man pressed to the wall behind it, still covered in so much blue and red it almost made Hank sick, had fallen for their trick and jumped violently at the sudden action.   
There was a beat before Hank reached toward him, but at the prospect of being caught the man suddenly came to life and sprung past them, shoving them hard. Connor regained his balance quicker than the average human – or even the average android, for that matter – and managed to snag the man’s sleeve at the last second.   
The man pulled angrily away from it, trying to pull his arm out of the sleeve, but his jacket was not one he could just slip off, and as he struggled, Connor reached his other hand forward and got a tight grip on his flailing arm.   
He twisted the man’s arm behind his back, which earned him a pained cry, and kicked his knees from behind, forcing the man onto his knees. The android knelt with one knee pressed to the man’s back, listening to the man’s struggling and animal-like grunting with distaste. Connor would never usually be so rough with a suspect, but the man was obviously the perpetrator and the scene made Connor feel so cold and disgusted that he didn’t give a damn about the man’s comfort.  
Hank had managed to regain his own balance by then, and said to Coonor,” You satisfied now?”  
Connor looked up from his task of handcuffing the man, and smiled victoriously at his partner,” Very, Lieutenant.”

“Connor!” The shout was loud but not angry, but Connor became worried all the same. He followed the sound to his own bedroom, where Hank was gaping at the fish tank. Hank looked at him with a deadpan expression and pointed his thumb at the latest addition without saying anything.   
Connor relaxed somewhat and crossed his arms,” You asked me if I was satisfied, Hank, and I was. So I bought Anaisha to celebrate.”   
Hank blinked once, then straightened up, a hand scratching the back of his head,” Jesus, kid. Y’know, we’re gonna have to take you to see an aquarium sometime soon.”   
Hank was only half-serious, but when he saw the way Connor lit up at the prospect, he decided it was definitely at the top of his agenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed. Sorry again that this was so late.   
> Judt a guest, this chapter was really inspired by your idea for Connor to learn something new. I know it wasn't really obvious and it probably wasn't what you were expecting, but I thought that Connor learning about deception to aid an investigation was a pretty good idea. I hope you enjoyed.  
> crimson-tide, your idea has not been forgotten. I promise that the Jericho gang are going to be in the final chapter.   
> Also, does anyone else have any ideas for the final chapter (which is going to be Carys/love), if you do, I'd love to hear them!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this one, it's kind of messy, but I don't really have the energy to clean it up. Still, let me know what you thought! You wouldn't believe how long I spent looking at baby name websites to find names for those fish.


End file.
